


A Pleasing Secret

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lemon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey been hiding a secret from everyone that she doesn't want anyone to know...but when she sees Dawn touching herself...will her secret come out?</p><p>ZoeyxDawn Futa fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasing Secret

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a Futa fic...I had help from a friend in Fanfiction...anyway I hope you will like it

It was after the final of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, the 2nd generation cast were at Playa De Loser relaxing from the season they had since this was their first season in Total Drama. Zoey and Mike were near the pool, in their regular clothes but with their feet in the cold pool water. "So let me get this straight...you understand my disorder and you don't feel weirded out by it?"

"Yes, Mike listen after what Cameron said I soon understood why you were acting like this...and I don't think your a freak, weirdo, or a looney head. You're...just different...beside multiplies mean there's more of you to love." Zoey snuggled against Mike's shoulder, making him blushed a bit while laughing nervously. "Beside, you're really nice guy Mike...not to mention a really...hot guy hehe." Zoey rubbed against Mike's shirt, feeling his tone chest through his shirt.

Mike was now blushing really badly that it was noticeable. Mike quickly grabbed Zoey's hand from his shirt and said "Zoey...I never saw this side of you. I always saw you as a sweet, innocent, shy girl that I'm...very attracted to hehe." Zoey blushed from Mike's comment until he got up. "Zoey, I'm going to take walk around the place...alone okay."

"Oh sure if you need alone time sure...I'll just be here okay." Mike nodded but quickly gave her a cheek kiss. Zoey placed her hand on the cheek Mike kissed as she watch Mike walk into the Playa De Loser's green house for a bit. As he was out of her site, Zoey sighed as she slowly rubbed her lower reign that was slowly...arising? Zoey sighed in very disappointment as she said to herself. "Why can't I just tell Mike about me being a...Ahhhh he confess about having DID but why can't I tell him about me being...a shemale." Zoey lowered her head in shame.

When she was born...she was born as a shemale, having a female chest and body but having a male genital. She was worried that if anyone found out, she would be called a huge freak! She even hid her secret during the whole season. "I need to talk to someone." Zoey got up and walked to the resort. She saw some the cast...even Scott who was still in that trauma chair. Zoey soon made it to the hallway that had the contestant's rooms. Zoey slowly walk through them until she read a slight moan coming from one of the room. Zoey lean her head near it to hear it closer...the moaning was getting louder but Zoey almost recognized that soft voice...but she couldn't. Zoey soon opened the door as she soon saw..."Oh man!"

In Zoey eyes was Dawn, who was slowly rubbing her fingers against her lower lips but soon stopped when she saw Zoey blushing very badly. "Zoey!" Dawn removed her hand from her pants while blushing very badly as well. Zoey turned around in embarrassment but also...in arousement as she was slowly growing an erection.

"Oh man! Dawn please I didn't mean to enter like that I'm very sorry!" Zoey apologized but in her head _"GOD DAMN IT! Why did I thought that was so hot! Please Zoey, control yourself!"_ Zoey bit her lips very badly while Dawn said

"It's alright Zoey, I shouldn't even done that in the first place." Dawn quickly sense Zoey aura about...something about what just happened. Dawn then walked to Zoey as she said "Zoey...is something the matter?" Zoey shook her head "No" Dawn could sense that something was wrong with he redhair Indie gal. Soon Dawn grabbed Zoey's arm and turned her around to see a slightly big bulge in Zoey's pants. "Ah as I thought." Dawn looked at Zoey as she closed her door. "I knew that would happen Zoey." Zoey widen her eyes

"Wait you know I'm a s-shemale?" Dawn nodded as Zoey sighed while walking to Dawn's bed. "For how long you knew?"

"When I sense your aura in the water skiing challenge, you were worried Mike didn't liked you as well as was worried you would think he would dislike you more when he learns you're a female with a male genitals." Zoey only nodded "Zoey, you don't have to ashamed of being a shemale, you're still the same Zoey everyone knows and likes...well some of us likes you."

"But Dawn, you don't get it. I want to tell Mike about me being a shemale...but if I do, then he'll think I'm a freak!"

"That's the same thing Mike said when he was worried you would call him a freak if you know about his disorder. But you didn't did you?" Zoey only shook her head "No" but only looked more upset. Dawn soon looked at Zoey as she slowly turned her head to face hers.

"Uhhh Dawn? What are you doing?"

"I actually know one more thing...you're as well bi-sexual." Zoey gulped as Dawn continued "You have a crush on Mike but you also like a female...who is that?" Zoey blushed super red as she pointed at Dawn

"You...I liked you since we talked during the challenge but I also thought you were really cute but...my feelings for Mike are very big ya know." Dawn nodded until she slowly lead her palms to Zoey's pants as she rubbed her thighs a bit slowly making Zoey sighed in affection. "D-Dawn?! What are you?"

"Zoey...I'm too bi-sexual...I as well I have feelings for you...plus...I was thinking of you while I was...touching myself." Dawn said it in a seductive tone that made Zoey shiver against her spinal core. "What you say Zoey...it will be our little secret." Dawn nibbled on Zoey's ear as Zoey soon grabbed Dawn and pinned her against her bed.

"We don't tell anyone not even Mike about this okay?" Dawn just nodded as Zoey lean her face to Dawn's as she started to kiss Dawn like no tomorrow. Dawn and Zoey kissed like crazy as their tongues fought against one another while moaning into each other's mouths. Zoey then slowly grabbed Dawn's green sweater and removed it along with her skirt, while Dawn did the same to Zoey red tank top, showing both their bras. "Hehehe cute bra Dawn."

"Same to Zoey." Dawn quickly gripped Zoey's breast through he bra, making her gasped in pleasure. Dawn moved Zoey's breast around while she kissed her neck. Zoey moaned very badly from Dawn affection that she was forming a erection through her olive jeans. Zoey rubbed against her bulge while Dawn still folded Zoey's breast until she removed her bra, revealing Zoey's soft B-Cupped breast. "Ohhhh my my, what lovely breast you have Zoe." Zoey smiled but soon gasped as Dawn flicked her tongue against Zoey's right nipple, making it hard as she then sucked on it fully.

"God lord Dawn!" Zoey petted Dawn's light blond hair as the moon child kept sucking on her breast. Zoey soon removed Dawn's bra, showing the aura reader's small yet perky A-Cupped breast. Zoey soon rubbed her finger's against Dawn's left breast, making her moan against Zoey's breast. "Hehehe soft breast Dawn...feels really nice." Zoey kept rubbing Dawn's breast as well as pinching her nipple while she was rubbing her bugle slowly. Til Dawn stopped her sucking

"I think I should let you have a turn." Dawn moved from Zoey's breast as she grabbed her hands and placed them against her breast. "Go ahead." Zoey grinned as she gripped both of Dawn's breast as she then started to suck on Dawn's left breast. Dawn moaned very loudly from Zoey sucking her breast while she soon rubbed her lower reign with her silky fingers. Dawn's lower reign was wet from her masturbation but was getting wetter from this moment she was having with Zoey. Zoey rolled her tongue around Dawn's nipple as she moved to the right one as she gave it the same pleasure from the left. Dawn moaned even more as she placed her fingers inside her hole, making her scream a bit. Zoey soon guide her hands to Dawn's pants as she went inside with Dawn's hand.

"Dawn, why don't you let me?" Zoey soon pulled down Dawn's purple pants, showing her light purple panties that her wet from Dawn's pleasure, Zoey soon removed Dawn's panties and started to show it some pleasure. Zoey licked her little hole as she started to eat it slowly yet passionately. Dawn screamed very badly that it could be heard from the other side. Zoey licked her inner pink walls as she soon removed her pants, leaving her lavender panties on. Dawn moaned more and more as Zoey kept licking her more badly, tasting the aura reader's blueberry flavored slit.

Dawn rubbed her palms against Zoey's red hair that she removed her hair brad, letting her hair go down. "Ahhh yes! Zoey, keep going, you'll make me explode!" Zoey licked her more faster as she soon pinched her clitoris, making Dawn screamed passionately. Zoey soon felt her bugle getting more and more bigger. Dawn quickly bit her lip hard as she screamed "Mother of Gaia, I'm cumming!" Dawn screamed as she exploded her sweet juice all over Zoey's face. Zoey licked her lip as she looked at Dawn and said

"Liked it?" Dawn nodded but Zoey soon kneel on the bed as she removed her panties, showing Dawn her 9 inched erection.

"Oh my!" Dawn blushed very badly as Zoey said

"It's fine right?" Dawn only nodded as she crawled to Zoey's bulge and slowly gripped it very tightly. Zoey hissed through her teeth as Dawn started moving it slowly. Zoey moaned in pleasure until Dawn wrapped her lips on the tips and rolled her tongue around it, making her gasped in pleasure. "D-Dawn...keep going..please! I never felt this in my entire life before!" Dawn obliged her request as she started sucking on her erection in a slow movement. Zoey moaned while she gripped her breast firmly. "Ah dear GOD! So this is why guys like this feeling...it's amazing!"

Dawn smirked at Zoey as she sucked on her erection even faster than before while she rubbed her flower hole a bit. Zoey rubbed Dawn's hair until she grabbed her head and moved it faster, making her suck her bugle even faster. Dawn moaned as she was enjoying it very much. Zoey soon felt a build up in her erect, which made her her bugle faster in Dawn's mouth. "D-Dawn..I'm going to...Ahhhh!" Zoey screamed as she came all over Dan's mouth. Dawn took every single drop of Zoey's cum and swallowed it, having a sweet cherry taste in it. Zoey breath in and out as Dawn moved near her and kissed her lip, making Zoey taste her own cum.

"Tasty huh?" Zoey nodded in agreement until she pinned Dawn to the bed again and said with a grin

"I think you might enjoy this even more." Zoey lifted Dawn's leg, and slowly pushed her tip into her womanhood, making her scream in passion. "Did it hurt?"

"Not a lot...but go slow okay?" Zoey just nodded as she pushed her bugle more into Dawn's hole, making the two moan very badly. "Ohhh god, it's feels so good!" Zoey pulled it out but pushed back in as she pleased Dawn's hole very slowly but pleasingly. "Uhhh yes! Zoey kept moving! It's amazing!" Zoey kept fucking her a bit more faster, making her moan more. Zoey soon gripped Dawn's breast as moved even more faster. "Yes...ahh yes keep going Zoey, don't even stop!" Zoey leaned into Dawn's ear and said.

"Then brace for this Moon Princess." Zoey gripped Dawn's waist as she started to fuck her in a fast pace, making Dawn scream in pain yet in pleasure. Zoey moaned as well, feeling Dawn's wet and tight womb was making her wanted to climax ever badly. Dawn gripped her breast while Zoey kept fucking her more faster and harder. "Tell me you love it Dawn. Say it, please!"

"I love it! Dear god of Mother Gaia, I absolutely love it...don't even stop!" Zoey move faster than ever before, making the two girls moan and groan passionately. However, Zoey felt her erect was going to explode.

"D-Dawn...I'm almost there...I have to end this like fast!" Zoey use every single amount of energy she had left as she plowed Dawn's womanhood in the most fastest pace she went. Dawn screamed very loudly that it could be heard from the outer side. Zoey lean her head near Dawn's as she said

"Our secret r-right?" Dawn only nodded as she pulled Zoey another make out section as Zoey kept plowing Dawn womanhood until...she screamed in between their kiss. "DEAR GOD! I'M CUMMING!" With one last thrust, Zoey came inside of Dawn as the girl screamed in absolute pleasure. Zoey puled out of Dawn and came all over Dawn's chest, even on her breast. Zoey and Dawn breathed in and out while they smiled at one another.

The two cleaned themselves up as they walked out of Dawn's room while Zoey said "That was...so amazing! I never felt like this before in my life...WOW!"

"Just remember...it's our little secret okay?" Zoey winked at Dawn as they departed in opposite direction, but will not forget the love making they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Got to admit..it was really fun doing this. I might do more Futa fic ^^


End file.
